Field Of Desire
by BlackDracoGothStar09
Summary: Hey this is my first story and well i just love to write slash, and i just love Harry Potter and um..when you add one and the other, he he j/k. i just hope that you like and please review it. I would like to thank my beta-readers Krissy and Nedi!!!
1. Default Chapter

1 By: BlackDracoGothStar09  
  
Author's note: All of the H.P characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
2 Field of Desire  
  
It was their secret spot, the silver field. It was the best spot for meetings of their kind, it was quiet, peaceful, beautiful, and most of all secluded. They both had first met here for a night of studying, but oh did it lead to so much more, they confessed their love to each other, and had had an incredible night together. The field was old but yet nice, and ever since then they would meet here, and had been doing this for quiet a while, each time they met at the field, it was as if the field was growing, there would be only grass one day and then flowers the next. It was as if their love was keeping this field alive. And Draco thanked the field for just being there, because it was the field that he loved as well as he did Harry.  
  
Draco waited patiently, not knowing if he was coming. His mind was clouded of thoughts, breath taking thoughts of compassion and love fore a forbidden fruit. But his thoughts were paused by a whisper of his name. He spun around knowing whom he was going to see. There stood Harry in his entire splendor. He smiled at Draco with stars in his eyes. He was dressed in black robes as if not to be seen by anyone but Draco. "Draco..." he said once more, inching toward him, every step in tempo with Draco's heartbeat.  
  
"Harry, I thought you would never come", Draco looked relieved, sweat penetrating his pale skin, making him shine in the moonlight. They were inches apart now; Harry was so close to him that Draco could feel his breaths on him.  
  
"Of course I would come, I haven't been able to be near you in days", Harry slid his arms around Draco's slim waist. Draco shivered, as Harry's hand came up to push back some silver blond hair from Draco's eyes.  
  
Their eyes met, as Draco looked into Harry's eyes. They were a dark green lined by a band of silver, they sparkled in the moons light. Harry looked beautiful, Draco thought, he leaned into Harry and kissed Harry gently. It was a gentle and tender kiss at first but it soon became full of passion and desire when Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, where Draco gladly took Harry's kiss with pleasure. Harry's tongue probed Draco's mouth, Draco returned the favor. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck pulling him closer.  
  
Draco felt love when Harry kissed him, something that he had never felt before. He lost himself in the moment that he was having with Harry. He felt want and desire all in one as Harry moved his mouth to caress Draco's neck with kisses. Draco's mind was swirling he could hear his father's words in his heard, "What the hell are you doing?!" But the voice fades as Draco magically thought of the person he was kissing.  
  
Harry's hands unbuttoned Draco's robes, he felt Harry's warm hands caressing his skin, making him shiver. Draco lied Harry down gently in the tall grass of the glowing silver field. Draco's robes were off, only wearing a white shirt and some ducky socks and boxers. Harry laughed at the sight of them.  
  
"What is so funny?! Am I smelly, hairy, do I have a zit?"  
  
"Um...nice socks and boxers, they really do go great with you", chuckled Harry.  
  
"Well I wore them for you, you could be just a little nice since I did remember somebody liking ducks!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Harry doubled over with laughter, he did remember him telling Draco that he thought ducks were sexy, but hey he really didn't mean it that much. "Come here you..."  
  
Draco kissed harry gently, expertly unfastening Harry's robes exposing Harry's undergarments(he he). Draco paused when he saw Harry's boxers. "Are those Cha-Chas?!" Draco looked surprised but yet very flattered(Cha-Chas were female white dogs, goddesses of love, and was said to bring good luck in love.) Harry's face turned a brilliant shade of red, "So what I can dream too!"  
  
Draco simply smiled bringing himself upon Harry's body; he kissed his neck with skill and passion. He heard a pleasurable moan from Harry as Draco made a side-to-side motion with his pelvic area, creating a bigger pleasure for Harry, and feeling the effect rush through his body.  
  
Harry then slid his warm fingers through Draco's hair, down his back and into his boxers. Harry began to do something that Draco thought he would never do to a person, but Draco welcomed him.  
  
He felt an erotic feeling rising in him, finally breaking out, "Oh Harry...." Draco was soon melted into what was a great erotic fantasy. He could feel Harry inside him joining their two bodies into one. He and Harry had done this before so it didn't hurt as badly, he felt a combination between happiness and pain. But all of that didn't matter to Draco, he had Harry, and Harry's love for him and that was all that mattered.  
  
An hour went by and Harry and Draco were lying in the silvery tall grass, holding each other as if it were the last time they would see each other. Draco could feel the warmth of Harry's body, and it was he who broke the silence. He looked at the black haired boy with love in his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?", He ran his fingers down Harry's back protectively. "I'm good thanks, but its getting kind of chilly out here, what would your mum say if she found out you got a cold? What would your story be?" Harry's words were full of humorous sarcasm and a smile widening on his face.  
  
"Well golly gee wilikars Batman, I didn't think about that!! Don't worry I'll think of something, just get me a shovel, a Twinkie, and a rubber ducky!!" Harry rolled over with laughter, pushing up against Draco's body, laughing into his chest, and kissing him softly on his neck.  
  
He raised his head to see Draco staring at him solemnly with flushed cheeks and stary eyes.  
  
"I love you Harry, you don't know how much I love to be around you, to hear your voice in the dark is a shining light in my day. I really do appreciate you and I hope that you know that."  
  
"I love you too Draco, more than anything in this world, and I want to be with you forever." Harry leaned in closer to Draco, pulling him on top of him, and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue slide into Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco shivered when Harry said those words. He thought to himself that he finally has someone, someone share this exquisite feeling of love, compassion, and care. For the first time he finally understood that he could have these feelings for someone, and the feelings would never go away not with Harry to love. Harry would always love him right?  
  
Harry was shivering and he pulled away from, "Come on Draco, let's go. I think it's going to rain soon," not surprised to hear a roar of thunder in the distance.  
  
"Are you sure I would rather stay here and get all wet with you... but if you want to go and get dry and let this night be OK, then that's fine with me", Draco laughed playfully, and kissed Harry, "Sure lets get out of here, I don't want you to catch anything".  
  
Draco and Harry got dressed quietly, and walked out of the silver field, hand in hand towards the gloomy castle of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
The next day Draco caught up with Harry on the way to potions. "Harry wait up!" Draco yelled in Harry's direction. He was waling with Ron and stopped to wait for Draco. "Morning Draco", with a huge smile on Harry's face, he couldn't of looked more mesmerizing to Draco.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron had figured what was going on with Draco and Harry and didn't like it one bit. It seemed as if he was jealous of Draco. Ron had always loathed the even thought that they were together. Seeing them together made Ron want to throw up chunks of whatever he had eaten that day into Draco's face.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Weasley, why don't you go suck on your mum's toe!" Draco had hate in his eyes ready to defend himself if need be. "Why you ungrateful little git! Would you like me to tell you what else you like to suck on, or maybe I should be telling the entire student body what you do like to suck on!"  
  
"Well maybe if you got your head out of your ass, you would be able to think straight, because I don't think that I am the only one that likes to suck things around here, you worthless piece of shit!" Ron's face went red with rage and was about to jump at Draco when Harry pulled him back. "Ron! not right now, just go to class. I'll meet up with you ok?" "Fine, if you want to be with this loser, I'm out of here, see you in class", Ron stormed off down the corridor towards potions.  
  
"Sorry if I caused any trouble, I just don't know what I do to piss him off so much, I think he takes one look at me and I am bad news to him. You know that I don't want to be like that to him, I really want to be his friend, but I guess he doesn't see it that way." Draco looked around just incase if someone was coming, and started kissing Harry's neck. "Mmm…. don't worry about it, Ron will get over it, hell yeah I am sure of that." Harry smiled to himself, putting his arm around Draco's neck.  
  
"Draco I wanted to tell you that I was just thinking that maybe we should come out. I want people to know that you're a good person, but if you don't want to because of your father then I will understand." Draco pulled back from Harry, worry in his eyes. Draco was surprised and shocked; he didn't know that Harry felt this way. Draco wanted to come out because he didn't want to be known as the hateful, selfish mean guy anymore. He wanted people to know the real him, not the stereotype that his father made him be, but his father would kill him. He couldn't take the chance, he could really get hurt or even worse killed. Then again he really wanted to come out, so that he could express his love for Harry….  
  
"I don't know Harry…. Let me think about it okay?", Draco looked down at his feet not wanting to see Harry's reaction. "Sure, I don't want to pressure you Draco. I would never do that to you, when you are ready then you just tell me ok? Well we better be going, were going to be late, and plus I wanted to make out with you in front of Snape. You know just for the sport and for the stupid face he'll put on when he sees us at it", Harry smiled with malice in his sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"It would be great to see the goofy face, but I don't want to waste a good snogging on him, I'd rather enjoy it with you", Drano trailed off as Harry kissed him patiently. Draco's mouth opened under Harry's and took everything in.  
  
But at the start of what could've been more than just kissing the bell rang for class to start. "Crap on a cracker!", Draco said disappointed. "Shit in a tack, and poop on a stick!" finished off Harry. (Thanks Krissy!) "You do know how to make the weirdest jokes up don't you. I guess we're late will you go to the field tonight?"  
  
"Of course I will, but only if we continue what we started before that damn bell", Harry leaned in closer to Draco melting the world around them into nothing, ravishing him with gentle kisses of love.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had ended up skipping potions, Draco knew that they would have detention later after spring break, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was Harry. Harry always seemed to intrigue him, with his wide sparkling smile. Harry really did seem like the perfect person to ever be with.  
  
They were going to spend Spring Break at Hogwarts together; only Filch was to stay behind, since his home was at Hogwarts (plus he didn't have family except Mrs. Norris). It was going to be great to spend this whole time with Harry. The only problem was Ron was going to stay too. His parents went to visit Charlie, so no one was at the Burrow.  
  
It was getting late and he was getting worried that something was wrong. Draco looked around the silver tall grass towards the castle; Harry was nowhere in sight. "Where are you Harry?", Draco thought aloud. He started walking out of the silver glistening field towards Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in an armchair, by the fire. Ron had persuaded him to stay for five minuets so that he could tell him something, and before Harry could object, Ron ran up to get some drinks.  
  
Harry heard footsteps coming down stairs from the boy's dorm. Ron came into the common room holding tow mugs of Butter Beer that he had saved from the last visit to Hogsmeade. Ron collapsed on the armchair next to Harry, offering Harry a mug. "Thanks Ron, but I really think I should be going. Draco is probably getting worried and I…"  
  
"Oh come on Harry just stay for a couple minuets, or at least finish the Butter Beer before you go. Please? I really need to tell you something, its really important". Harry sipped his Butter Beer, nodding his head in agreement. The Butter Beer tasted funny, but Harry didn't pay much attention to the drink, more towards the grandfather clock against the wall of the common room.  
  
"Harry what I wanted to tell you was…. I'm in love with you. I always have been and I really hate that you're with Draco. I'll treat you better, I'll care for you better than him, and my love is what you need not his. Choose me and get rid of Draco, he doesn't love you. He is just using you for the fuck. Harry please I love you more than life itself…please I need you", Ron was holding Harry's hand with longing in his eyes, showing that this wasn't all an act, but true love.  
  
Harry sat back in his armchair astonished by what he just heard. He was feeling dizzy, as if nothing was in front of him, but he focused on Ron and spoke gently and soft. "Ron, I'm sorry but I love Draco. He is the only one for me, plus I've always thought of you as my best friend and nothing else. I'm sorry Ron but my heart belongs to Draco."  
  
"Harry why? Why don't you love me!?" Ron looked on the verge of tears, he was flushed in the cheeks, and breathing in hard breaths. "Ron, please this isn't easy for me at all…" A fist hitting his stomach cut off Harry. Pain was sent all through his body like knives piercing every inch of him. His head was swirling, the world around him was melting into nothing, as blackness covered up the world around him.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in the boy's dorm, stripped of his robes, leaving him only his boxers. He sat from the bed that he was on, and he looked around the dorm. No one was around and he was on Ron's bed. His head pounded with pain from his scar as things came into focus. It was dark in the dorm but it had to be Ron at the foot of the bed staring at him, his eyes focused on Harry's bare chest, where he had hit him. "What happened? Why the hell are you looking at me like that? Did you hit me? Ron answer me!"  
  
"I'm not Ron, Harry. You don't recognize me do you? Maybe this will help your mind to get going", the unknown person stuck out a hand, revealing the young body of Tom Riddle. Harry had to admit that Voldemort did look good. His skin was a cream color covered by a thin sheet of sweat. His hair was as black as the night sky, his body ripped with every twist as his muscles came into view, which made him look really sexy. He touched Harry's foot. A rush went up Harry's leg and into his body, shooting up to his scar. The pain was exactly like hen Ron had punched him, and then it hit him. VOLDEMORT!  
  
"Voldemort!", Harry's mind was going crazy as Harry tried to make sense of it all. As if Tom was reading his thoughts he said, "I know that you must be confused, let me explain. The reason for my being here is not kill you but to just be near you. When I was in Ron's body I did mean what I said. I love you Harry, and if you reject me, you'll be mine no matter what you say. I'll make sure of that, and if you don't choose me, I'll kill Draco", Tom inched towards Harry pushing him up against the back of the bed kissing him fiercely.  
  
Harry couldn't help but like the kiss, it was surprising to him. He felt an exquisite feeling in him, love! What was he doing? Harry pulled, "What is wrong with me? What did you do to me? I think I love you!" His eyes were full o fear, not knowing what to do; frantically he backed away from the smirking Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry was now backed up against the back of the bed, feeling guilt for what he had just done. The kiss may have been small but it mattered to Harry, Draco he thought over and over. What is happening to me?  
  
"I gave you a love potion Harry, it was in the Butter Beer. I told you that I you would belong to me and only me", Tom crawled closer to Harry placing his hands on Harry's naked thighs. Harry felt a sensation crawl up his spine as Tom moved his hands up and down his thighs, then opening his legs so that Tom could get closer.  
  
Harry knew what Tom wanted to do, "Harry please feel free to yell out my name when we are having fun ok, its Tom and don't call me Voldemort." Harry hesitated but he had to defend himself in some way, " Voldemort, I mean Tom, don't do this I'd rather die than let you have me!"  
  
"Your strong Harry that's why I want you so badly, you don't have a choice. Plus if you ever want to see that kid Ron then you better obey me, or I swear I'll kill him and Draco for that matter!", Tom slid his hands in Harry's boxers, giving Harry a sense of excitement. Harry knew that the potion was flowing through his veins and there was no going back with this potion. He could do nothing to stop what was coming, he had no choice.  
  
Harry let out a moan, as Tom gave him something that he use to think only Draco could do the best. The pleasure was overwhelming, and Harry couldn't resist Tom's touch on him. He felt free to do whatever he wanted and nothing mattered, but somewhere deep inside of him he was screaming for Draco, screaming for help. But the potion was taking control of his actions, and he found himself moaning and groaning, yelling for more, as Tom took it up a notch.  
  
Tom soon took Harry, with fierce thrusts, making it painful for Harry. He was crying inside and out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to be saved from the pain of this all. Harry was traumatized by how someone could be so fierce during sex, but that was being pushed to the back of his mind as someone's footsteps came closer to the dorm. Harry mind and heart was crushed knowing that it was Draco coming up the steps,"Damn it I shouldn't have given him the password/ Draco, NO!", Harry thought aloud.  
  
Tom turned around as the door to the dorm opened.  
  
* * * * 


	2. When Dreaming Ends

1 When Dreaming Ends  
  
2  
  
3 It's Over Said And Done  
  
subtitle  
  
"Harry, what the fuck is going on, who is that!" , Draco's eyes were red with anger and fury. His hands in fists at his side, his nails were digging into his hands, making himself bleed.  
  
"Draco.." he started, but his mouth closed and opened again as if being controlled. "Draco I don't love you, I never did, its not working. Sorry but I don't love you…" Tom was controlling Harry. It wasn't pleasant at all. He wanted to cry out to Draco to save him, to help him get away from Tom. He knew he couldn't though, his thoughts shifted, as his mouth was forced open again.  
  
"This is Tom, he is the best guy around. Way better than you and I love him." Draco watched Tom, as if trying to freeze him with his cold stare. Pain and hurt sheared through his blood as Tom slid his arms around Harry's waist. "He is mine", he gave Draco a cold smile of satisfaction, knowing that Draco would be out of the picture soon.  
  
Draco was dumbstruck, letting blood trickle down his hands, "How could you do this to me Harry! You said you would love me forever, and then you go off snogging someone else. How could you go back on your word? I love you Harry. Don't you get that? Apparently not since you went off and cheated on me with this stranger, unless you've been seeing him for a while now! Answer me Harry, why did you do this to me", Draco slammed his fists on the table near him, shattering the china laid upon it.  
  
"I already told you Draco! Are you deaf, did you take stupid pills this morning", Harry glanced in Tom's direction; he was enjoying every bit of it. He wanted to stop everything, but he couldn't. He thought of how he could break the spell, but he was stopped by the rushing words that spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't care about you. I never did for that matter. I just used you Draco Malfoy, can you imagine all of that hard work just to fool you. I'll tell you it took a lot, especially to kiss you, I hated every second being near you", Harry's arms were being forced to wrap around his own waist and put on top of Tom's arms which were already wrapped around Harry's waist. "Now will you leave, can't you see I'm in the middle of something", Harry's eyes were full of annoyance and anger. But inside his heart was crumbling to pieces to see Draco hurt so much. He wanted for all of this to stop, but it was beyond his reach.  
  
The next thing that Harry knew was that he was kissing Tom full on the lips, a passionate one at that. He could see Draco in the corner of his eye, shocked at what he was doing. This was it, he thought, this is when dreaming ends. Tom pulled away and looked at Draco, his hands came up to his face, and said, "Oops was I kissing someone that doesn't love you anymore? I think um…yes!" He laughed horribly, making fun of Draco.  
  
"You keep away from him you fucking asshole", Draco lunged towards Tom, but Harry got in his way. "Draco that's enough, didn't I ask you to leave", Harry looked into his eyes. Draco felt hurt all over. How could Harry do this to him? This can't possibly bee happening.  
  
"Harry I don't know what I did to make you like this, but please don't do this. I love you more than life itself and I would give anything to be with you. I thought you said you would always love me", Draco wiped away tears with his roes, careful not to mix his blood with them.  
  
"Well I lied, now get the hell out! I can't have fun, with your stinking hide around can I", Tom went for Harry's wand, uttering a spell that slammed the door on the shocked Draco.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry couldn't stop shaking, and believing what had just happened. He felt a force ease up off of him, it was Tom's controlling spell. He backed away from Tom pulling the sheet closer to him to cover his naked body. He let tears roll down his pale cheek. His heart felt like someone had grabbed it and ripped it to shreds.  
  
He was cold all over, forgetting about the horror and Tom. He brought his knees up to his chin and cried his eyes out. The feeling felt as if he was going crazy, but in the back of his mind the love grew for Tom as the potion settled into his blood. The only thing that he could actually have feelings of love was Tom, but yet at the same time Draco.  
  
That was the set back about a love potion, the person who takes it could still be in love with someone else. Tom knew that, but already had a plan to get rid of Draco.  
  
He wanted everything to just be a dream, something that he could wake up from, but he was reminded of how it was actually a reality when he felt a warm body close to him. It was Tom. He slid his arms around Harry's waist whispering into his ear, "So where did we leave off?" He slid his hands down Harry's chest and grabbed his member. Tom felt the sensations radiate off of Harry as he stroked it gently. "We could just have a little fun, if you don't want to do something deeper", a devilish grin flashed across Tom's face.  
  
Harry couldn't help but like Tom's touch on his cold skin. His heart skipped a beat when Tom started to give him a hand job. Harry was too possessed to stop him. The potion was doing the talking for him now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Draco walked down the dark and gloomy corridors quietly letting his feet shuffle loudly. His feet were the least of what he was really depressed about. He felt a darkness in him once more like he had felt so many times when he was with his father. The cold was all around him now, burrowing deeper into his heart and soul. He pulled his robes closer to his body even though he was sweating. All he wanted to do is get to the dungeons for safety and closure.  
  
He lifted his head as he caught site of the dungeons, finally he thought. Whispering the password to the horrific but yet beautiful gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin common room, "Dragon Hide". The gargoyle let him pass into the tunnel towards the common room telling him, "Everything will be alright Mr. Malfoy, you'll see". Draco looked back at the statue and said, "There is no way in hell that things can get any worse or any better so just please shut up and leave me the fuck alone".  
  
Draco turned around and entered the common room and was sulking his way to the boys' dorm. He wanted to shut out what the gargoyle had told him, what did that heartless piece of stone know anyway. Harry was going to come back to him and he didn't love him so what was the point.  
  
He heart was filled with agonizing pain, and was crying for the first time in his loveless life. Sure he had cried before but that was all just an act to either get attention or to trick someone, but not this time. He tasted them as they slid down his smooth face. They were salty and sweet, but yet pure and full of hurt. Now he knew what real tears were made of. It was something he didn't want to know, but had to deal with at the moment, possibly for a while.  
  
He could see the scene of them over and over in his eyes, "Draco I don't love you". The words ran g in his ears like bells before church. Echoing in his mind, reminding Draco that Harry didn't love him. But he couldn't fight off the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe Harry didn't mean those awful words; maybe something happened to Harry that Draco didn't know.  
  
Then again Tom looked familiar to him. He had to find out who this Tom guy was. Draco had never seen him before in school, so he must be new. He had to find out who this guy was, or maybe his chances with Harry would be evaporating fast. But then again it was clear that Harry didn't love him at all.  
  
Draco had reached the boy's dorm and had a moment, whispering into the dark, "Its over said and done". He creaked the door open, not caring who would hear or see him. He got undressed and crawled into bed, weeping. He whispered once again to anyone that might've been listening, but mainly to himself, "Its over said and done".  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron was in the corner of the unused classroom on the second floor. He was cold and tired, but wouldn't dare go to sleep for the fear of Tom coming back. Tom had physically and mentally abused Ron the day before, telling him of his plans for Harry. Ron had objected but Tom said he would kill Harry if he didn't agree to help Tom get rid of Draco. Ron didn't want for Harry to be hurt so he agreed with Tom.  
  
Ron remembered when Tom took the polyjuice potion yesterday, taking his place. Tom brought Ron to the room and confined him to it until he came back. Ron didn't like he idea of what Tom might've done to Harry or worse might still be doing. He tried not to think of his best friend in pain or being hurt like he did when Tom had taken him last night. It was impossible not to think of Harry's safety. Ron wrapped his arms around himself for warmth and comfort. Just then the door creaked open, the person stepped into the light coming from the windows. It was Tom.  
  
His smile was pearly white, and his eyes were glowing. The black robes that brought out his perfect figure were tightly wrapped around him. "Hallo Ron. Did you have fun while I was gone, because I know I did", he motioned with his hands pertending to give pleasure to a weapon (ha ha he he thanks cel!).  
  
"I don't' want to hear what you did to him, just don't hurt him", Ron'ts face was full of concern. Shivering from the cold he felt, even though a thin sheet of sweat had appeared when Tom entered the room.  
  
"I will enroll for school tomorrow so you'll be able to go back to being Ron Weasley, what a pity".  
  
"You'll never pass as a student! They will know who you are Voldemort! And I am going to be there laughing at you when they catch you", Ron stood up, his hands balled into fists at his sides.  
  
"I've already talked to Dumbledore and I've disguised myself as a handsome young blond boy", he reached up and pointed to his head, showing off the beautiful blond hair with black streaks. "I've been put into Slytherin. Damn that hat, I would've preferred Gryffindor", slaid coolly.  
  
"Dumbledore! How could he do this to Harry?! I can't believe it", Ron stepped back from Tom completely confused, looking as if he would faint.  
  
"Well Ron for one I tricked him. Do you really think that good two shoes Dumbledore would actually let big bad wolf Voldemort into Hogwarts? I think not! So I made up my own file and you're my new cousin. Except for the fact that I look way better than you", Tom ruffled his hair to show it off again.  
  
"Well now you got what you want, you have everything", Ron crossed his arms in front of him, as he walked to the other end of the room. Tom followed suite taking Ron's hand and shoving it to the place many young men would get hard at. Ron brought his hand back so fast he could've gotten whiplash.  
  
He backed away until he was up against the wall. "Not again please, didn't you want Harry?" Ron's face was full of fear. "I do but that doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun", he said gently.  
  
Tom stood in front of Ron stroking his cheek. Ron turned his head quickly away from Tom's touch; he wouldn't be taken so easily this time. Tom grabbed Ron's head jerking his face in direction making Ron stare straight into his eyes.  
  
"Now you listen to me you worthless little git, I have a job for you. I need you to seduce Draco", Ron's eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets. His mind was saying not, but what type of things would Tom do to him if he even thought of saying no. He finally decided that he needed to say something to defend himself.  
  
"Why? Haven't I done enough! I don't want Harry to get hurt…..", Ron trailed off as a fist punched him with such force to his stomach that he lurched forward on to his knees. He coughed wildly, searching for oxygen to breath.  
  
"How dare you say such things to me, be happy that your not lying in dirt! Now your going to do as I tell you or I could end up dumping your lifeless and rotting body in the darkest ditch. And not only a ditch but one with millions of spiders just like Aragog", a grin from Tom, and Ron knew that he wasn't lying about the spiders or the ditch.  
  
"I will only do it for Harry, and plus Draco hates me. What makes you think he would go for me", he said, staggering his breaths. Ron turned towards the window, looking out into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Oh you don't worry about that Weasley. I know just what to do", Tom slid his hands on Ron's shoulders. Ron flinched at his touch, but he knew what Tom meant. He was cold but that wouldn't last for long.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
